Big Hero Sandwich
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Drabbles of the most anticipated animated movie ever...
1. Baymax has some concerns

**I.**

Baymax: I have some concerns…

Hiro: Such as?

Baymax: Why do you not have powers for yourself?

Hiro: Because I'm working the controls.

Baymax: What if you fall off mid-flight and break your neck on an airship?

Hiro (-_-): You'll catch me.

Baymax (finger in the air): Yes! But what if I am not fast enough?

Hiro (-_-): You go six-hundred-miles-per-hour, I don't think it's going to be a problem.

Baymax: What if I have to choose assisting between you or one of our friends? I cannot let either of you perish!

Hiro: You wouldn't worry about us, you would defeat Yokai.

Baymax (very much serious): Say you fell mid-flight, one of our friends was injured, I had to defeat Yokai and both of you died because I was defeating Yokai, only after the fact being able to assist you and our hypothetically injured friend. You would already be dead and I would be sad, plus I would have to kill Yokai in the process and we would lost our leader.

Hiro (-_-)

Baymax: (…)

Hiro: Yokai would be defeated and our hypothetically injured friend would mend with time, so what's your point?

Baymax: I am placing you on suicide watch, please hand me your cellular phone.

(Hiro jumps off and Baymax flies down to catch him, Yokai appeared and Fred gets a splinter. While Baymax pulls his splinter out while safely placing Hiro on the ground, Yokai dies from uncontrollable laughter)

Baymax: O_O

Hiro: ^^

Baymax: I stand corrected. -._-. (sees Hiro grinning) -_-


	2. Tadashi on Baymax's monitor

**I.**

Tadashi: Hiro, you have forgotten me.

Hiro: No, how could I?

Tadashi: You have forgotten who I am and have made Baymax a FREAKIN' BATTLE BOT.

Hiro: So?

Tadashi: SO some guy named Mufasa has to skpe his son here in Heaven in 7 minutes and you're going to plunge San Fransokoyo into utter desolation with all this fighting and…

Hiro: LALALALALALA Can't hear you! LALALALALALA.

Tadashi (over Hiro continually doing this) Hiro, you can hear me!

(Hiro pushes Baymax's shoulder button) Whoops! (grins at Baymax) must've shorted out or something!

Baymax: Do you remember when I told you I had to follow Tadashi's wish?

Hiro: Yes.

(Baymax throws his and Hiro's suits out the window piece-by-piece as Hiro listens to the garbage truck rumbling forward in the distance)

Hiro (slackjawed, eyes wide): Imma gonna go get a coffee and warn the others of "Tadashi's wish".

Baymax: They have already received my e-mail with video attachment.

Hiro: Oh, God!

Baymax: Yes, Tadashi is with God; and Hiro.

Hiro: **_Yes?!_**

Baymax: Caffeine will give you unnecessary energy in your current adolescent stage.

Hiro: I love you, Baymax.

Baymax: Robots cannot love, please make your coffee a 'decaf.

Hiro starts to leave.

Baymax: Hiro! (Hiro pauses) If robots could love, than I love you too.

(Hiro smiles, pushes a button on his phone and leaves)

Baymax: Oh my, a forcefield is preventing the garbage truck passage onto our property!


	3. Aunt Cass and Hiro go to Subway

**I.**

(Baymax is listing important nutritional facts to Hiro as they and Aunt Cass enter)

Baymax: And so, Hiro, a sub sandwich is not healthier then a McDonald's-,

Cass: What's that? (she points to the digital menu prompt)

Hiro: Uh… technology?

Cass: No. (she walks forward and directs their attention to a picture of herself, Hiro, Baymax and their friends) It's us. I mean… it's a picture of us on the screen.

Hiro (shrugging): It's just a digital screenshot, Aunt Cass. Must've been right before Tadashi.

Cass: Hiro… Baymax is in it.

Baymax: It would appear they serve chips and sugar-based beverages. Aunt Cass, I believe something more nutritional like McDonald's would be the better option.

Subway dude, like Fred's brother or something: May I - Hey! _Nice _Big Hero 6 costumes.

(Cass and Hiro look at each other)

Hiro: Costumes?

Cass: Halloween was yesterday.

(They all sit down at a table, Baymax turns to a cutout of Jared the Subway Guy)

Baymax: Excuse me, sir, I believe I am in need of a recharge. May I facilitate this outlet?

Cass (holding half a BLT sub, Hiro is ripping at his pizza with his teeth): How can they have a picture of us we never had taken before and be wearing costumes of ourselves?

Hiro: You got me. (pizza will not break no matter how hard he tries tearing) Stupid pizza!

(HoneyLemon storms out of the back room, clothes disarray and make-up smeared)

All three: Honey?

HoneyLemon: One day, ONE DAY. And they've already made me clean up the entire store without actually teaching me anything, caused me to puke from onions, had a fifteen-year-old boy teach me to slice stale Subway bread, made me black out from the puked onions, fired me for being too sick to move and despise the place I once loved.

Hiro (smiling nervously but trying to help): You can come work at Aunt Cass's.

Cass (completely mind-fucked, face frozen in an expression of horror as she points): Look.

(Keychain plushies of each of them are on the table, Baymax picks plushie Baymax up and then innocently clips in on Hiro's hoodie; he then picks Hiro's up and cuddles it after a second. Hiro notices Fred's look alike handing Aunt Cass something)

Cass: It's… it's Mochi. (quivering, turning to a stunned Hiro): Hiro… how do they know about her? HOW DO THEY KNOW ABOUT US?

(Baymax dances around with plushie Hiro because Jared the cutoff never told him if he could recharge or not while Fred, his look-alike, Wasabi and GoGo dance around with their own keychain. A literal Subway sandwich subwoofer plays them music)

Hiro (sighs): I'm gonna go make me a Big…heh, _Hiro _sandwich.

(Aunt Cass holds her plushie, still petrified in her mind-fuck)


	4. The first robot to enter Krei Tech

**I.**

Baymax is the first robot admitted to Krei Tech...

Admissions officer: Baymax, your knowledge of technology is almost as unparalleled as Tadashi's was and you being _his _creation.

Baymax (tweedling thumbs): Thank you!

Officer: Now, your citizenship is still pending, can you tell me what your goal here will be?

Baymax: Yes! Fighting Yokai and providing healthcare to Hiro.

Officer: O.K… (jots down notes) What have you decided for a major?

Baymax: I will be entering an advanced medical technology program.

Officer (grinning, then jotting): Excellent!

Baymax: Which is Hiro's minor.

Officer: Um… can you think for yourself? You'll have to in order to be at Krei Tech.

Baymax: Tadashi programmed an artificial free-will unit in me.

Officer: Uh-huh, and what is your favorite color with no interference from your programming?

Baymax: I like red!

Officer: Good! (breathes) We like independent-minded individuals, Baymax.

Baymax: Hiro likes tomatoes and Tadashi was fond of the red peppers in his aunt's wings.

Officer: We're done here.

Baymax: Have I gained entrance, Ma'am?

Officer: -_-


	5. Big Hero 6 and Scooby Doo

**I.**

unmasks Fred and says, "Shaggy?"

Scooby Doo would then feel betrayed by Shaggy for being the monster and scaring him in his mind and leave Mystery Inc. forever.

Hanna Barbera would fail to find a worthy successor and go bankrupt.

Cartoon Network would have to supplement it's core shows during daytime TV leading to over-exposure.

Viewers would get depressed, switch to Nick and ultimately stop watching TV.

Animation would move exclusively to the internet.

All the while Fred will be sharing his world's version of nacho-flavored Doritos with Shaggy.


	6. Baymax becomes human

**I.**

(Hiro is sleeping in his big brother's old bed, someone taps his shoulder)

(Baymax's voice): Hiro, I need you to wake up. I believe I may have grown a mouth and consumed my own puffy body during last night's training session against Yokai.

Hiro (sleepily and swatting): Baymax, go back to sleep.

Baymax: Robots cannot sleep, therefore they cannot dream. I fear that may soon change, however.

Hiro (sitting up, eyes opening slightly): The hell you talking about, Maxie?

(The image of a fair-skinned, twink-looking young man of early-to-mid-twenties stands in a white, short-sleeved polo, pressed khaki shorts to mid-ankle and white sandals with a black Nike logo on each side. His spiked blonde hair is neatly parted down the middle. He waves.)

(Baymax's voice comes out of his lips, his eyes are white with no irises): Good morning, Hiro.

(Hiro just sits there, staring at him in frank disbelief. The chubby man approaches him)

Baymax: Did you have a nice sleep?

(Hiro lays back down, grimly looks at a bottle of Nightquil, then tosses it out the window. He turns in bed with bloodshot eyes and then proceeds to go back to sleep. There is the motion of someone climbing into bed with him and Hiro awakens to find "Baymax" massaging his hair, "There there," Hiro looks up at him in silent horror with red-rimmed eyes)

Baymax: I will fetch you some Dayquil later.

(Later that morning Hiro, very disheveled and sleep-deprived, stares in nearly petrified fright at human Baymax across the table from him)

Aunt Cass: How did you sleep, Sweetie? Did you find those unmarked magazines I left outside your door?

Baymax: I had to toss them out Aunt Cass, they were inappropriate for young Hiro.

(Hiro just stares with a horrified look at human Baymax, Aunt Cass notices nothing)

Aunt Cass: That's fine, then.

(Human Baymax escorts Hiro out of the house, placing backpack straps on his shoulders)

Hiro (regaining himself a little): You packed all my books for me?

(Human Baymax lifts a brown paper bag and hands it to Hiro; a 10-rated smiley face is drawn on it in yellow crayon)

Baymax: I have thought a lot about "love", Hiro, and what you've asked of me with all of this superhero-ing activity. So I took the liberity of going over your secret files on your database and securing your robot-converting-human plans (looks down sadly) I thought you would like me better as a human (looks up with dashed hopes) But I see now it was a mistake, I terrify you. (Hiro's eyes soften, Baymax turns to go inside) I will re-convert myself now.

(Hiro runs over and gives Baymax a big hug, Baymax hugs him back immediately)

Hiro: No, you don't! You go back inside and get something to eat. (He rubs Baymax's tummy under his stretched polo and than pats the top of his shirt) You'll need your energy.

(They cuddle one more time face-to-face and than Hiro runs off, waving: "See ya!")

(Baymax does his hand-circle wave and waddles back into the café.)

(Hiro gets just down the winding street of San Fransokyo, remembers that he forgot to review his homework at Krei and pulls out four of his nine thickly-bound books. He happily flips through his Advanced Robotics volume when he comes across a torn-out picture of a man dry-humping a pillow, "But I ordered Playboy…" He turns to stare up at his window, the curtains are rustling slightly. Hiro, horror-stricken, slips the page back into his book and continues onto school, "This never happened, this never happened…" he chants to himself.)


	7. People are annoyed by automated voices

**I.**

(Wasabi calls Hiro because he's out of horseradish)

Baymax (pauses from vacuuming hallway, picks up corded phone) : Hello, Hamada residence.

Wasabi: Ah, dang it! (slams phone down)

Baymax: Hmm. Wrong number.

(Honey calls five minutes later wanting some honey lemon cough drops)

Baymax: Hello, Hamada residence!

Honey: Oooh. (hangs up)

(Baymax, holding a feather duster): Wrong number again! I must insist Hiro install caller I.D, there could be childnappers out there.

(Fred calls): Hiro, wanna come over and put a spiral rocket booster on my anaconda?

Baymax (glaring): Hiro is under eighteen! This call will be traced.

Fred: Ah, shit! The feds. (hangs up and says to self) How'd they finally find me?

(Aunt Cass calls): Hi, honey, I'm going to be late at the diner with Mr. Krei.

Baymax: Aunt Cass, we need a tap installed on this line, I think-,

(Cass hangs up and says to Alistar Krei): Ah, shit. The feds.

Krei (stricken): How did they find us?

(Twenty minutes later the phone rings, Baymax is holding a soufflé and wearing a chef's hat): Hello? (he answers)

GoGo: Baymax, tell Hiro he has five minutes to get down here and bring me my soufflé for cooking class.

Baymax: But it will deflate.

Hiro (calling from upstairs): Baymax, quit playing with my automated voice system! I'm still working on it.

Baymax (deflated-sounding): My soufflé is ruined.

GoGo (sighing over the line): He forgot about our upcoming bake sale, didn't he?

(Baymax's chef hat and Baymax himself caves in like the ruined dessert)


	8. Hiro and Baymax fan appreciation

**I.**

Hiro: Hey there, fandom. I just wanna thank you all for your support practically the entire year of 2014.

Baymax (bumping innocently into Hiro's side): We are most grateful for all of your artwork, literature, feedback and contributions.

Hiro (shoving Baymax over with a look, un-rumpling his shirt and smiling at the audience): We just want to say that anything that happens tomorrow that makes you laugh, made us laugh. Anything that makes you happy or excited, made us happy and excited. (clasps hands together) And whatever makes you sad, made us sad too.

Baymax (sharing a screen with Hiro for once): Anything that happens to me or Hiro or anyone else was meant to happen… because we were designed by Disney employ-

Hiro (covers Baymax's mouth): Because it's life; and life will go on. We want you to feel satisfied with the care that went into this film and what we all mean to you.

Baymax (eyes smiling): Because you mean a lot to us… Also, Hiro, (turns) I have no mouth.

(Hiro pulls out a marker and draws a smiley face with dimples on Baymax): There ya go, buddy.

(Baymax shrieks with delight, dances around like an elated school girl and then runs off screen)

(Hiro rolls his eyes as Baymax shouts "WEEEEEEEE!" and smiles at the audience) : Have fun and stay safe tomorrow, Big Hero 6 fans.

(Baymax runs in front of him, arms flying back): WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Hiro covers his face with his hand and shakes it)


	9. Baymax's answer to everything

**I.**

Hiro: Baymax, how was your day today?

Baymax: Flalalalalalalalalalalalalala.

Hiro: Baymax, did you remember to take out the trash last night?

Baymax: Flalalalalalalalalalalalalala.

Hiro: Baymax, does my brother's death affect you in any signifcant way?

Baymax: Flalalalalalalalalalalalalala.

Hiro: Baymax, what does the fox say?

Baymax: Nothing, foxes cannot speak.

Hiro: -_- I tried people.

Baymax: Flalalalala-

Hiro: SHUT UP!


	10. Literally Yours, Baymax

Hiro (running by Aunt Cass, catching a brown paper bag): I overslept, my clock is gone...

Cass: Can't you just fly to school, sweetie?

Hiro: Secret... (gasps) identies! Gotta... (inhale) catch (exhale) BUS!

(Aunt Cass says, "Okay, sweetie. See you later," as Hiro stops abruptly outside of his home and the cafe. Baymax is gripping onto the back of a trolley. He waves at Hiro, announcing proudly, "I have caught the bus!" Hiro watches in disbelief as the bus carries Baymax down their steep hill)

(Hiro finally gets to his robotics anatomy class and sits down completely drenched at the front)

The young blonde teacher Mr. Reynolds asks in concern: Hiro, why are you soaking wet?

(Hiro spits out sea water and blinks once): Because I told my brother's sole-surviving possession from college that I was on fire after I caught up with him and he pushed me into the foggy bay.

(Mr. Renolds shuffles some papers on his desk): Well... that's unforunate. Let's begin.

(Hiro stares in fascinated disbelief at the D - he got as him and his friends sit at a round table)

GoGo: Fred, sit down!

(He is dressed in painted cardboard and wields a brown cardboard sword): That's SIR Fred to you, peasant! (she deadpan blinks at him and he sits down in disappointment) Uh... yes m'lady.

Honey: Would you like to share my soybean tuna melt and saltwater taffee chips, Hiró?

Hiro: No thanks, Honey Lemon. I just...

(Baymax is suddenly behind him, his large oval form easily engulfing the back of Hiro's chair)

Baymax: Hello, Hiro. (he empties some pears and apples onto the table in front of his friend) Aunt Cass asked me to deliver you the fruits of her labor and so I exchanged your steak sub, Cheetos and diet cola for Aunt Cass's fruit growing out back. (Hiro just sits there with a red line forming over the bridge of his nose, his brow knits in pent-up frustration and humiliation. The others just stare at him in wonder and with half-formed apologies on their faces. Suddenly Baymax is right beside Hiro's cheek) Aunt Cass also told me to make sure I give her little chef a kiss.

(Mfffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttt!)

(Three things happen: Everyone stares, Hiro's face is twelve shades darker then the red apple in front of him and Baymax takes a little longer then you'd expect to back away, ruffle Hiro's hair and leave)

Wasabi: Really, you don't have to stay with Aunt Cass why your room is being fumed.

Hiro (his forehead is on the table, shaggy hair covering up his expression): Just... just don't.

(Guess who's riding on top of Baymax as they're going to stay with Aunt Cass for the last night of the dorm room fumigation: Hiro sighes and leans against Baymax's soft head)

Baymax: Are you buckled up? We are passing a cop on this crosswalk.

Hiro: Baymax! I don't get it, I just DON'T get it. I thought I gave you that Literal-To-Figurative chip last week to self-install while I re-designed some of my sketches for Hiro's Steak and Shake shop!

Baymax: I left it on the table where Moochi was laying to set your clock to flying and when I turned back around it was gone.

Hiro: What?!

Baymax: I tried leaving you a note telling you and an additional note explaining about the clock too, but they also disappeared next to Hairy... (robotic sigh) I mean, Moochi.

Hiro: Baymax...the last thing I told you before I left was... was...

Baymax: "Time flies when you are having fun!"

Hiro: So I could've prevented being late today and missing the bus, getting soaked in the frigid bay water, flunking my class and getting ROBOT FRENCHED if I had just installed the chip myself?!

Baymax: You didn't need the chip, Hiro, Tadashi left a feature in my current chip that actually is inactive and would help me to not take things literally.

(Hiro is slumping over Baymax as the sun sets and they arrive home for one final night)

Hiro (slowly rising on his best friend's shoulders): Baymax, I don't want you to stop taking things literally... just not 'so' literally. OK?

Baymax: Hiro, I believe Tadashi left my L-to-F feature off as a form of jovially jabbing you.

Hiro: Yes, I know. Now let's go work on your Finally-Catching-On-After-All-This- Time chip tonight...


	11. Tadashi's giving

Aunt Cass: Sweetie, would you like to help me set the table?

Hiro: No.

Honey Lemon: Would you like to taste my vegetarian turkey, soy milk mashed potatos and glucose-free cranberries?

Hiro: E…u-wa… no, no thank you, Honey.

Wasabi: Hiro, you wanna come out and throw the old pigskin around with me and Fred?

Hiro: I hate sports.

GoGo: Do you want to watch football with me and your Aunt Cass instead?

Hiro: I just told you I hate sports!

(GoGo grins): I know.

Fred: Would you like to eat pumpkin pie off my naval?

(Everyone stares at him)

Fred (squirms): I get lonely.

(Baymax comes out with the turkey on his head and the other trimming on his arms and in his hands. Aunt Cass acts like she wants to help but doesn't. Hiro just stares glumly across the room. As everyone starts to grab at the fake feast Hiro notices Baymax starting to sit down at the head)

Hiro: NO! (everyone looks up at the same time as he jumps up) That's where_Tadashi_ sat! He was the man of the house and as the head of the house, Aunt Cass always let him sit there. I don't care how much everyone loves you now, I don't even care how much *I* love you, you won't EVER take Tadashi's place_ or_Tadashi's seat, because *you*… aren't… TADASHI! (Hiro breathes heavily, slightly staggered) You're… you're just a healthcare robot without feeling.

(Baymax looks down at himself, actually looking ashamed, and stands up before backing away)

(Aunt Cass buries her face in her hands while GoGo proceeds to beat the living shit out of Hiro)

(The others act like they're praying)

Black Friday…

Baymax (holding up out-of-season pink coneflowers): I picked them from my mini-greenhouse outside, according to my scanners you should be out of traction within two weeks. Though the doctors estimate four weeks… (lowers flowers) Perhaps I am a poor judge as to how you feel…

Hiro (sputters under headwrap): B-Baymax.

(Baymax turns): These could be artifical, even though my scanners indicate they are real.

Hiro: BAYMAX!

(Baymax looks over his soft shoulder fearfully)

Hiro: Baymax… wait. (Baymax comes over and lowers Hiro down, he pulls his bandages down a bit) Damn that GoGo (he mutters, then louder) Baymax, I'm sorry. I know you say you don't have feelings… but-but I know you do and I said those mean things anyway.

(Baymax sits down in an average-sized chair, blinking): Then why did you say them?

Hiro (sighing): Because _Tadashi_ used to sit at the head… and _Tadashi_ used to cut the turkey; and it was a REAL turkey! Not… not arti-artifcial-, (Baymax swipes at his tears) I'm sorry, Baymax.

Baymax: Living with you has made me more susceptible to… to feeling offended.

Hiro: I know, I truly regret any distress I may have caused you.

Baymax (cocks head): But it has also allowed me to empathize more with my patient: you.

(Hiro smiles a watery smile)

(GoGo wheels a tray in, Hiro squirms to get away)

Baymax: GoGo, what are you doing here?

GoGo: Oh, haven't you heard? I'm candy striping on weekends like you do every day while Hiro's in college, Baymax. (she turns with a wicked grin to a terrified Hiro) And I've got a special meal devised for my favorite toothless (a dragon pops his head in the doorway) vic - I mean… patient. (Hiro's eyes grow wide) vegetarian turkey, soy milk mashed potatoes and glucose-free cranberries… puree. (Hiro presses his lips closed as she lowers the spoon "Mmm! MMM")

Baymax: Cranberries need not be pureed, they are of a soft enough consistency…

Hiro: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

GoGo: That's right! "Mmmm. Mmmm." Oh! And for desert it's pumpkin pie puree.

(Hiro instantly brightens)

Baymax: Actually, it is low-fat yam substitute.

(Hiro sighs and opens up. GoGo dishes)

Baymax (waves at audience: Happy Thanksgiving!

GoGo: It's Black Friday, Baymax.

(Hiro rolls his eyes)


	12. Hiro and the case of the lost argument

Baymax: This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design.

Hiro: That's the plan.

Baymax: What if I do not wish for it to?

Peering up with narrow eyes from under Baymax's dark violet metal belly, Hiro says: Too bad.

Baymax: What if I do not wish for you to wish for this?

Hiro (grinning, making hand gestures with a wrench in one): Too bad... so sad?

Baymax: If it makes you sad we should not don these metal instruments of destruction.

Hiro: But we are!

Baymax: We are what?

Hiro: Going to don these metal instruments of destruction.  
>Baymax: But what if you are destroyed?<p>

Hiro: No, we are going to be do the destroying!

Baymax: So we are the villians?

Hiro: NO! We are the heroes.

Baymax (blinking, cocking head): Heroes can be found in everyday life, Hiro, and not resort to destruction.

(Baymax watches as Hiro starts screaming and running around in his workshop throwing everything into disarray as he finally succumbs to a psychotic breakdown due to Baymax's unrelenting goodwill)

Raising a finger in the air, Baymax declares: A battle bot I am not.

Hiro is laying flat on the concrete floor face down by an oil stain: Ohhhhhh. (he moans)


	13. Hiro's haircut

(the gang is walking down a neighborhood enjoying christmas lights)

Baymax: I do not see the purpose of flourescent rainbow lights if there is already sufficent lighting.

Hiro: It's just for fun, Baymax, tradition. (he grins over at yard with white reindeer and red lights)

(Suddenly a hand flips his bangs back and forth)

Time for a haircut, shortstop?: GoGo taunts.

No! (Hiro digs his hands into his heavy jacket) I _like _my hair long. Cut it too short and I'll look bald.

Wasabi: Keep it too long and I'm gonna braid it!

(Honey giggles and GoGo smiles as he starts nipping at it with his fingers, Hiro blocks his advance)

Bzzzzzzz! (Fred acts like his hand is a razor) Better watch out, squirt, or I'm gonna give you a buzzcut!

(Hiro is understandably perturbed and swats at them both) Knock it off! (he turns for support) Tada-,

GoGo: Uh-oh, looks like Baymax is taking things literally again. (Hiro turns back around)

(Baymax is standing and waving next to an inflating snow man and santa)

Baymax: I am FESTIVE.

A man pokes his head out the door: Get off of my lawn!

(Later is in the same barber shop Aunt Cass used to take him and Tadashi too)

Baymax, donning an apron with a broom and dust pan, asks: My sensors indicated extreme levels of distress earlier. (Hiro glances over at him, surprised he didn't blurt it out if that was the case) If you are sensitive about your height and the length of your hair-,

Hiro: No, no! They didn't mean anything by what they said, kids are just kids sometimes.

Baymax: It hurt your feelings.

Hiro leans back and stares upwards: I've been making a fresh start, Baymax. This is what I have to do. (Baymax waddles up and takes his hand, "I support you" he says. Hiro smiles at him) I know, buddy.

(Wasabi drives his friends over to the old-fashioned barbershop)

This is where Hiro told us to meet him: He says.

(GoGo stares up at the swirly cane thoughtfully)

Fred: I'll bet he's getting a mo-hawk and needs some pointers.

Honey: Since when have you had a mo-hawk?

Fred: Since forever...

Wasabi (grinning): Uh-huh, and then your mom makes you rinse out the soap...

(Everyone is talking as they walk to the front, GoGo is still quiet but compliant)

(Once they arrived at the door, it flies open and their chattering immediately pauses. They look upon Hiro with fascinated looks. Baymax has finished sweeping and comes to stand beside him)

Hiro: This is why I haven't cut my hair in the last several months. (everyone but Gogo is gaping, she stands calm and listening) When I... whenever Aunt Cass used to get us haircuts, this is what would happen. (his shoulders slump) I really liked my long hair... but, I guess wanted to prove something. I'm - I'm not my brother... and I don't like being compared to him, or called out on my height, or-,

GoGo: Hiro-,

Hiro: No, let me finish, GoGo. Or called out-,

Baymax: Hiro.

What Baymax?: he complains.

Fred: Dude, you're totally bald. That barber scalped you, man.

(Hiro is staring in disbelief as everyone but GoGo leaves in a roar of laughter. Baymax starts in on how baldness can be caused by traumatic occurences as GoGo comes up, grabs his head and kisses it gently. "You need this more then I do." she says as she spools a red scarf around his head)

Baymax: ... Hair loss is also attributed to a loss of iron.

Hiro: Come on, Baymax... (goes back inside) I'm going to get a mo-hawk made out of hair extensions.

Baymax: To once and for all solve your dormant growth spurts.

Hiro: Exactly.


	14. SantaMax: pt 1 of 2

Baymax (with clipboard): I have effectively decked the halls with bounds of holly.

Aunt Cass (groceries in her arms): What the... HIRO!?

Hiro (spinning around in chair): I'm so glad were visiting for the holidays.

Baymax (eyes smiling): Yes, this knit sweater with love in the stitches is the perfect size!

Hiro: Baymax... (sits up) That's _my _sweater.

Baymax (finger in the air): I shall knight you a new one!

Aunt Cass (storming upstairs): Hiro Jospehine Hamada, you need to learn the hard way what it means to give back to others!

Hiro: But Aunt Cass: I decorated, did the dishes, chopped the onions and put the sign up that says "Call Cassandra for a good time" out on the front porch.

Aunt Cass (raising a brow): Oh, really? (lifts a sticky note reading "Love Baymax" on it) Baymax?

Baymax: I put them there!

Hiro: Oh... geez.

Aunt Cass: You're volunteering down at the San Fransyoko mall: tonight.

Baymax: Perhaps she will change her mind when she finds out I allowed Fred to help me with the sign.

...

(Fred sits at home, rocking on his bed)

Any minute now, : he whispers : _any minute now. _(he clutches himself tight)

To be continued in one final 2nd part.


	15. It was only a dream

*tap tap*

Hiro wake up.

*looks at alarm*

Ahhh. Damnit, go back to sleep mode Baymax!

It's me, Tadashi.

Fucking right! Quit messing with your voice changer, I told you not to replicate his likeness to soothe me or whatever it is you said.

OK, numbskull. I'll just leave then.

No wait! *Hiro reaches out in the darkness, grabs nothing* Shit… * he whispers and lays back down. Something strokes his hair back*

Will you listen a minute?

No.

I'm very proud of the way you've been managing the team and keeping yourself in line…

*mutters* God damn, Vicodin!

You're stronger then you think…

*Hiro buries face* But sometimes I still feel alone… *a muffled whine says*

Shhh. *strokes Hiro's hair* That's not true. *voice lowers* But you know what is? You are so loved, little bro. *kisses Hiro's temple* I planned to have healthcare bots made for the masses, but Baymax was always for you. That's why you two met, that's why I requested him be brought home if anything happened to me in my will, that's why I knew you would be all right without me if anything did happen… Baymax.

*deep breath* I love you. *Hiro turns*

*faint whisper* I love you, too…

*Nothing is there. Baymax is glowing in his pod and cannot respond to Hiro as he turns around. Tadashi wasn't there, Baymax cannot respond while he is charging in his pod; Hiro _knows _this.*

Is everything Tadashi just said true?

*no answer*

*relieved breath* Good…

*starts to drift off*

Everything Tadashi said is true, Hiro. *Baymax says*

*Hiro is so fucking freaked out*

Uh huhuhuhuh. Baymax got into the Vicodin.

I cannot ingest narcotics, Hiro.

O_O


	16. SantaMax 2: MallMax

*Baymax is sitting in his red armor suit at the mall... with a santa hat on*

Santa! *a little girl sits on his lap* Will you bring me a cotton candy machine?

*finger in air, mechanical whir* Cotton candy contains sugar, how about a medical hardback dictionary?

I WANT CANDY! *kicks Baymax's shin* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hops away*

*a little boy sits on his lap* Can I have Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare?

Violent video games are detrimental-, *the boy pulls out Tadashi's green chip*

What if I did this?

*eyes light up and Baymax aims an arm cannon at him* DESTROY ALL HUMANS!

*Bender rides by on a pink bike with training wheels, sparkles pompoms and a horn*

My kind'a robot... *honks horn*

*Next Fred is on his lap*

I'd like to show you my anaconda...

*children scream and run around looking for their conviently absent parents*

*Baymax nails him down to the floor with his arm cannon*

Whoa! Whoa, man! I just meant my scaly friend.

*Wasabi walks by* Dude, that's your penis.

Yeah, what'd ya think I meant?

*Baymax levels the San Fransoyko mall*

*Honey slaps his chip back in while GoGo surveys the levelled shopping center*

Welp! That's one more mall we never have to go to. I'm a tomboy and tomboys hate malls.

Honey: I'm a girly girl and it would be stupid for me NOT to love malls!

Wasabi: Whoa, Hiro. Easy on the green and red, man.

*Hiro stands grimacing in his elf costume*

Baymax: I believe my role as santa may be more appropriate if my squishy belly was released from it's metal contraption. *pulls off purple-blue cover, ka-_blum!_ Baymax sighs and rubs his huge tummy, he is happy that it is finally free* Muuuucccch... better.

Hiro: Baymax, can at least put a santa belt on? Everything but your armor arms and legs have fallen off of you. *Baymax keeps rubbing his belly with a look of bliss on his chubby face*

Fred *watching the bulbous bot* : That's is so freakin' hot.

Wasabi: WILL YOU PUT SOME GODDAMN PANTS?!

*Honey holds up her phone* Say... some things are best when served cold.

Everyone: CHEEESSSSSSSSE.

Baymax *eye grinning* WINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGSSS!

*snaps shot*

GoGo: Fred, you're still not wearing pants.

Fred: I don't have a belt.

Baymax *holds out big black belt* Here you are.

*Hiro starts banging his head into the mall rubble* I need new friends.


	17. A walk to experience

Oh my!: a woman shouts.

She's having a seizure!: a man calls out.

*Baymax bounces over while Hiro looks over his shoulder*

Max?: he says.

I am easing you down and clearing your airway: he announces clearly: *Hiro glimpses the person looking up desperately into Baymax's eyes* You are currently experiencing a grand mal seziure. I am using my soft hands to support but not restrain your head.

Woman: She's my DAUGHTER!

Baymax: Ma'am, I need your help unbuttoning her blouse, sir, please phone 911. She does not have a bracelet.

*Hiro gets closer and looks behind Baymax*

Hiro! *his father's voice booms, he's trying to see around his father* How did you get in here?!

Daddy, Mommy-,

Get OUT!

*Hiro's pushed out*

*Hiro shakes his head, recalling the present* Baymax…?

Not now, Hiro. *Baymax says calmly, without looking over at him. *Baymax helps position the young woman's seizures past*

Hiro *totally isolated* BAYMAX!

Guy about Tadashi's age: Back up, kid! Let marshmallow man do his thing…

*more people start to crowd him*

Hiro steps back unsurely: Baymax…? *he almost whimpers*

*Baymax is still assisting the woman* I will wait with you until the ambulance arrives and upload my notes to their computers.

*Hiro walks away, dejected*

'Why am I such a child?' he thinks as he sits looking out as the foggy bay.

*Someone draps a blanket over his shoulders*

It was a gift from Marissa's mother: Baymax tells him as he sits down beside Hiro. *Hiro smiles sideways as he examines the smooth forest green wool, Baymax turns to him* You are going to be faced with many things in life that are difficult the first time you experience them, Hiro, *he strokes Hiro's hair back and touches chest* But I know in my processor you will have the courage to excel at them when you put your mind and heart towards excelling at them.

*Hiro smiles at him, Baymax smiles back. They hold each other close*


	18. Baymax: The Quest to Give a X1D4

Baymax: The Quest to Give a ?!*X

Hiro (during lab): So, GoGo, I believe Baymax would be a much more efficent healthcare bot _with _feeling.

GoGo (deadpan): You're already speaking _with _feeling.

Hiro (-_-): No, no! I want _Baymax _to have feelings.

GoGo: Then just program it to him, for God sakes. You can already control atomic legos with your mind.

(shakes head) It's only going to work if I can get it out of him naturally. (he starts to reach for Gogo's pocket protector for a pencil, she looks down at his suddenly fragile fingers and back up)

(Hiro withdraws) Okay. (spots Fred with paddle ball) Just gonna grab this...

Wasabi (measuring some green liquid): What's he doin' in here anyways?

Hiro: BAYMAX I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF! (raises pencil a foot over heart)

(Baymax, in his lab coat, his moving his head up and down in time with the ball) May I borrow this? (he snatches Hiro's pencil and tries to push it into the side of his head) I am a scientist!

(Hiro jots down notes as GoGo leans against a desk, arms folded, ankles crossed, blowing a bubble*

Hiro (grins up at her): All right, this is my-,

GoGo: Suicide note?

Hiro (flatly): No. My ransom note...you're going to give it to Baymax and-,

I'm out: she says as she walks away: Here, Baymax. (she hands him the wad of her used gum)

So I can stick this pencil to my head?: he ventures.

GoGo: Whatever. Just throw it away when you're done with it.

Psst, Honey. (Hiro is behind her as she conducts her class in the adjourning room) I need-,

Hiro, I'm busy: she says.

I _need _you to give Baymax this ransom note!: he implores.

SOMEONE HOLDING BAYMAX FOR RANSOM! (grabs note, puts purse over shoulder and runs out of the room: Class is dismissed, I'm COMING Baymax! (entire fandom runs after her in stampede, Hiro hands his head)

(Hiro is outside on campus talking to a paddle-balling, bored-looking Fred)

... And that's why you _have _to punch me in the face! Oh, here comes Baymax! (Honey and fandom rushes by further up the hill, "I'm coming Baymax!") Now I know you might me opposed to hitting me because I'm your close friend's little brother, but-,

(Fred socks Hiro in the face)

Baymax (taps shoulder): Excuse me. (Fred turns, bored. Baymax sends his armored fist flying out and punches Fred off-screen, he's in his armor now for some reason) Violence solves nothing!

Hiro (visibly upset) Baymax, I've tried _everything. _There is virtually no way to get naturally incoporate feelings into your processor.

Baymax: Oh, I've had feelings since our goodbye at the portal. There was no reason for you to ask Fred to sock you in the face. (Hiro gaps at him as he snatches the randsom Honey rushes towards him with and places GoGo's gum in it. He then gives Fred's pencil to Hiro and places the waded gum in the teen's other hand) Littering is wrong.

(Hiro breaks the pencil in his fist, clenches his teeth and starts to breath hard)

Baymax (leaning down, finger on chin): Oh, my! I hope you do not have splinters.

(Hiro leers at him)

GRPAHIC GRAPHITE SOLVES NOTHING!: Baymax cries in alarm as he jogs away in his suit.

(Hiro runs after him with the small nub of pencil point) GET BACK HERE YOU GODDAMN BALLOON!

...

Inspired by, "Time To Pop That Goddamn Balloon". ^^


	19. A Christmas Gift for Aunt Cass

(Hiro comes downstairs to meet his friends to go Christmas shopping)

How many times did you five - err, six, nearly get killed?: Aunt Cass (bunching her kitten dish towel up)

(Hiro stiffens on bottom step)

Fred: At _least _almost twenty times. (he gnaws on his donut) Sweet sprinkles, Miss H.

(Hiro turns with dramatic slowness and starts to go back upstairs)

HIRO. JOSEPH. _HAMADA_!: Aunt Cass wails at him in beckoning.

(he huffs a breath and turns to glare at his friends, they're all looking out into space except for Baymax. Hiro goes over and sits between Honey and Wasabi, glaring at the benedict balloon)

Hello, Hiro. (He circle waves)

I'm not speaking to you Baymax... now, OR EVER!

Aunt Cass (hands on table) We were all just recounting how you never told me how you and Baymax heroically saved your evil professor and his daughter's lives. (she smiles at them all as they fidget) Hiro, I just happened to stumble upon them mentioning it and I really think we should talk about-,

(Hiro bolts upright) What did you say?! WHAT DID YOU TRAITORS SAY?

Wasabi (polite but gruff): We were just _talkin' _about how with no other criminal activity of the supervillian magnitude, maybe we should retire our costumes and Aunt Cass (takes her hand and pats) No offense, you know we all think your terr-uh-rific. Your aunt ambushed us.

Hiro-, Baymax starts.

(Hiro folds his arms and looks away from him, Baymax lowers his arm a little unsurely)

Honey: Hiro, we didn't say-,

No, _no! _I don't wanna hear it. : *he slams his hands down on the table just like Aunt Cass*

GoGo: You're making a fool out of - well, a _bigger _fool out of yourself.

Hiro: Now look, _now look!_ *I* am not giving up super hero work.*I'm* the one who formatted our suits, *I'm* the one who flew into a interdimensionsal portal and *I'M* the one who jumped out a window after discovering what Callahan was doing with ***_MY_*** inventions. I am a grown adult man, and I-,

*Aunt Cass grabs him by the arm, yanks down his pants and starts slapping the bejesus out of his butt. Everyone looks away except for Baymax who watches innocently; and Fred, who is drooling*

*tears in his eyes, voice whining like a little girl's* Aunt _CASS! _

Just like when you were a _naughty _little boy, Hiro! Just like when you a naugthy little boy: she declares above his wailing.

Fred (staring, whispering) Yes... you _are _a naughty little boy, Hiro. So very naughty.

(Later Aunt Cass sits at a table, a cup of tea in her hands. *SMACK* she looks up startled, the tea gets all over the egg shell-white sweater Tadashi knitted for her last year. She looks around angrily but wilts in surprise to find five brightly-colored suits on the table. Hiro looks very sorry)

Aunt Cass, we should have - _I _should have told you all along: he says.

(The other four members of Big Hero 6 smile at her tentatively)

GoGo (softly): We're really sorry if we scared you.

Honey: And that we didn't protect 'Hiro enough.

Fred: I did... (looks side-to-side)

Wasabi (closes hand over Aunt Cass's): The truth is, we know we're responsible for the little guy.

Hiro: Hey! (GoGo, Honey and Fred hiss: _Shh!_)

Aunt Cass (unsure and then smiling, she laughs): As long as you have a method for removing green tea from my cashmere sweater, we're fine! (laughs weakly, no one answers) Well... I guess as long as you're looking out for each other, it's what Tadashi would have-,

(Baymax's suit falls through ceiling, takes out the table and lands in the basement)

(Everyone gaps as Baymax shuffles into the room)

I was just using my suit a final time to put the finishing touches on the Mochi statue on the roof when I heard Hiro's call of distress and left my suit on the roof to come down and- (sees Hiro's face and then his eyes travel down to Aunt Cass's sweater) Oh! May I...

(shoots up hand): No, no! You've done enough. You can be superheroes again.

Oh my! A contractor must be-,

Just go, GO SAVE SOMETHING!

(everyone leaves, Baymax is abashed)

I did not mean to cause her anymore distress... (he touches his chin)

(Hiro grabs his side in a big hug) I love ya, buddy!

(surprised) You are talking to me again?

(Hiro clutches his non-existent neck and holds on) Carry me, Maxie...

(Baymax clutches him close)

Wasabi): Duh... dadada.

SHUT UP!: Hiro hollers.

(Fred follows after them with a glower on his face, watching Hiro and Baymax)

The End... or is it?


	20. ಠಠ Baymax in Toyland…ಠಠ

Aunt Cass (calling upstairs): Hiro! Are you ready to go carolling?

Hiro (tugging on his itchy white angora sweater): Aunt Cass, how do I always end up staying with you in every one of these drabbles when I _clearly _moved out at the end of the movie?

Aunt Cass: We're going carolling, Hiro.

Hiro (ಠ_ಠ): Aunt Cass, I'm fourteen-years-old. Besides, who's going to fill Tadashi's place?

(Baymax waddles in garbed down in a 10XL tan angora sweater, a reindeer hat, a red scarf and a pamphlet) Ba-talalalalalalala! (Aunt Cass is smiling as Hiro stares at him in disbelief) I am festive!

OH, no-,

(She shoots him a look)

Don't ruin this for me like you… uh, slightly disaster-ized Thanksgiving. (smiles at Baymax and touches cheek to cupped hands, she then pinches his chubby cheek as he smiles before leaving)

I am festive!: He repeats and then grins down at a leering Hiro.

(IN SAN FRANSOKYO PARK… inside one of those little wooden singing structures)

(right) Aunt Cass: La-la-la-la-la!

(left) Baymax: Bat-lalalalala!

(they look down expectantly between them both) Hiro (-_-, flatly): La-la-la-la-la.

Cass: Bells on bobtails ring.

Lynx (with a bell on his tail): This isn't funny…

Baymax: Making spirits bright!

Hiro: I'm outta here!

(His family watches in concern as he storms off into the snow)

See-through Tadashi wanders up to the lynx and folds his arms: What's his problem?

(Lynx shrugs)

(Hiro tosses and turns in bed, he rises while it's still dark out and rubs his eye)

He looks over at an empty charger: Baymax? (he says groggily)

(The tooting of a horn signals him to look over as someone with a giant conductor hat, overalls and an old golden pocket watch tucked into a red plaid shirt rides along on a huge electric train)

Hello, Hiro! (Baymax waves; cause who the fuck else was it gonna be?) Climb aboard, patient!

Hiro: ಠ_ಠ

Baymax (continues to motion him forward): Climb aboard!

Hiro: Not until you tell me where the fuck you got that from, why the fuck you're dressed like a 1880's conductor and what the fuck-, (Baymax shoves an over-sized lolly pop into his fussy gob)

Baymax (finger in the air): Foul language will not tolerated!

(Hiro looks a sight as he fruitlessly climbs onto the part where the lumps of coal are in his P.J.'s)

Baymax (turning): We are OFF!

(Aunt Cass from some unseen vantage point as they travel through a Candy Land, Wonka-esque place)

What will you dream… Little Hiro?

(ಠ_ಠ)

(As they travel they see HoneyLemon kissing candy cane fairies, she waves)

(The corner of Hiro's lip tugs up and he waves)

(Then they see Wasabi sitting at a booth with wasabi-flavored candy for sale, he salutes them)

(Hiro salutes back, smiling more openly now)

(GoGo is just standing there normally watching, Hiro waves. She drops a ginger bread man in her hand and crushes it, never taking her eyes away from him. His body stiffens as if he's been shocked - that ginger bread man had black licorice hair - and turns away quickly. Finally they both pass Fred bathing himself in a chocolate fountain while in a merman costume; he looks at Hiro as if not interested, smiles calmly, winks and then holds a ladle up to his mouth so that sweet, liquidy dark chocolate sensually drizzles from the silver spoon, down his skinny arm and into his long-awaiting mouth. He blissfully licks his lips and does the eyebrows-raising-thing really fast. Hiro looks down in astonishment; you best believe that motherfucker's stickin' out like Pinocchio's nose. The "dream sequence" ends with Baymax tucking Hiro into bed and Aunt Cass stroking his hair back, the room is entirely the same. She smiles at Baymax and leaves them both in silence)

(Baymax removes his head revealing a grinning Fred)

Hiro: Uhhh…

(Real fast and quiet) Shhh-shhh-shhh-shhh-shhh… (strokes Hiro's head with "Baymax's" hand)

Uhhh… (Hiro moans again)

Fred: The chocolate sedative you ate will wear off soon… (he touches his forehead to Hiro's) At least for now we have each other. (someone taps his shoulder, he turns. Bumbumbum…ba-ba-bah… bumbumbum: It's Baymax in armor. Fred screams like a little girl and jumps out the 2nd story window in terror. Baymax watches him and then comes over to stroke Hiro's hair gently)

Hiro: Uhh… Baymax.

(Baymax smiles in delight)

Fred… (he moans, whether in agony or in longing it's hard to tell) Fred?

(Fred pops up in the glassless window, grinning. Baymax looks at him in startled bewilderment)

…

End.


	21. Gummy Bear Jamboree

Ahhhhhhhh! SWEET MOTHER JESUS!: Hiro wails, clutching his stomach.

Baymax (attentatively): I attempted to warn you of the consequences... (Hiro tries to fire off a smart remark but has to grab his gut instead, Baymax carefully moistens his brow with a cloth)

Hiro, clutching harder: Maybe... not... (burp) Hard enough.

Baymax (tilting head): I apologize for your discomfort, let me know what else I can do to ease your pain while the painkillers take hold.

Hiro (touched): Thanks, pal. Maybe... maybe if you could run to the 7-11 down the block.

Baymax: Yes?

Hiro (softly): And buy me some more Gummy Bears.

(Wasabi, GoGo and Honey burst into the room)

Wasabi: Here ya go, Hiro! (winks at Baymax) Some sugar-_free _bears. I know how too much processed sugar makes you sick and so I bought you some of these online, real cheap.

(Hiro rips the bag open and devours them)

GoGo (not deadpan): Wasabi, sugar-free Gummy Bears are total gut bombs.

Baymax (calmly): The contents of which...

Honey: Oh, Dear God.

(Fred is standing with his tongue lolling into the water bowl Baymax used, drooling raptorously)

Hiro (turning on his phone and dancing around in his underwear with spit smeared on his forehead): Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear... Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear. Oh I'm a yummy chummy funny lucky gummy bear...

(Baymax joins in with in him with yellow Gummy Bear ears on his head)

Together:

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum

Three times you can bite me

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum

Just Hiro sings this: Three times you can bite me.

(Everyone including a still Baymax looks over at Fred; he's lying out flat, his foot twitching)

Honey: OK, Fred is like eighteen years old!

Wasabi: His birthday's next month.

GoGo: (groans)

(Hiro's passed out by now, very peaceful)

Baymax: I will proceed with Hiro's treatment and then print off a digital Restraining Order.

Aunt Cass (stopping by to check on Hiro): No need, I've got CPS on the line right now.

Narrator: Is this the end of Fredzilla?

(Fred's foot twitches)


	22. Hiro's new girlfriend (and Baymax)

Hiro (to Aunt Cass): A.C., this is Charity. (shows off tall, attractive blond girl)

Cass (chuckles): How'd ya score this one? A Barbie Jeep Transformer.

Baymax (to Charity): Did you know men date taller women to compensate-,

O.K.! We're leaving... :Hiro announces as he pushes Charity out of the cafe.

Charity: Oh! Nice meeting you...

Later that night...

(The lovely couple - Charity is sixteen - is in bed with Hiro in his dorm)

You put _rocket _boosters on your cat!: Charity comments with a laugh.

(Hiro sighs calmly, his chin resting in his hand as he admires this pretty blonde, blue-eyed girl.) Yeah... : he remarks vaguely: Now where were we? (grins and snaps light off)

Charity: Oh! I never realized how _soft _your body was Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah... (he buries his face in what are presumably her girls; then pauses) Wait a minute...

(The light snaps back on, Hiro and Charity are smooshing their faces into Baymax's cheeks. Their eyes are huge.)

Baymax: It is quite normal for a young man to experience his first orgasm-,

(Hiro sends Baymax flying out the window)

The next morning...

Hiro (on the phone in a white tank top, boxers and socks): Charity, I only wanted to _try!_

Charity: Hiro! I thought it was understood that this was a _service. _Don't call me again!

Hiro (dryly): You know, you're not being very charitable, Charity. (line drops) Hello. Hello?

(Two arms go about Hiro and the boy smiles up at his robot, hugging him back)

Baymax: Not too fast, please. (pats his head)

Hiro: Baymax, maybe _you _should go into the cuddling service. (he chuckles a little)

Baymax (curiously): Was Charity in a cuddling service?

Hiro: No.

(Baymax looks alarmed)


End file.
